1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a rotor assembly and, more particularly, to an interstage coverplate assembly for arranging between adjacent rotor stages of, for example, a turbine engine rotor assembly.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a stator assembly and a rotor assembly having a plurality of rotor stages. The stator assembly includes a plurality of stator vanes that are arranged axially between the rotor stages. Radial inner ends of the stator vanes may be connected to an annular seal land. Each of the rotor stages may include a plurality of rotor blades that are connected to a respective rotor disk. The rotor assembly may also include an interstage coverplate assembly having a plurality of coverplates. Each of the coverplates is independently connected to a side of a respective one of the rotor disks, and each of the coverplates may include one or more knife edge seals that engage the seal land.
There is a need in the art for an improved interstage coverplate assembly.